The Shame That Comes with Starting Again
by Goldenpool
Summary: MarshClan has peacefully existed for many moons after the combination of cats from the three former clans, DuskClan, SunClan, and CloudClan, left to start anew. Soon, their leader is dead, and the clan is on edge of splitting up into two over a single kittypet. A mysterious presence is noticed and the water is disappearing. What is a cat to do? Fight the sun? It's likely.
1. Meet the Clan

**Leader:** Canarystar- fluffy light brown cat with darker brown one her face, paws, and tail, along with bright yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Silverstrike- light grey-silver tabby tom with brown eyes

 _Apprentice- Sparrowpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Skypelt- light grey she-cat with light brown classic tabby markings and blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Morningpaw_

 **Warriors:**

Tigernose- dark orange tabby tom with brown stripes and green eyes

 _Apprentice: Brightpaw_

Sandtrail- creamy yellow she-cat with orange eyes

Featherfall- dark grey she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes

Eaglewing- brownish grey tabby tom with a white underbelly and front paws, orange eyes

 _Apprentice: Jaypaw_

Frostpool- white she-cat with one grey paw and orange eyes

Silentdove- white deaf she-cat with grey-blue eyes

Crowfoot- dark grey, almost black tom with black ears, tail, and paws, and yellow-orange eyes

Smallcry- small black trans she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Harefur- small light ginger-brown tom with brown eyes

Branchstripe- Dark brown tom with black tabby markings and light brown paws and light blue eyes tinted with grey

Willowleaf- light gray she-cat with a brown leaf shaped mark on her right flank

Duskclaw- Black tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Shadowgaze- Smoky gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Foxcloud- Rust colored Tom with white paws and white ears

Nightripple- black she-cat with a white jagged stripe down her right flank

 **Apprentices:**

Larkpaw- fluffy brown tabby trans tom with a lighter underbelly, chin, and paws along with yellow eyes

Sparrowpaw- fluffy dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Brightpaw- fluffy light grey she-cat with light brown classic tabby markings and dark orange eyes

Jaypaw- light grey classic tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Morningpaw- golden she-cat with white flecks and paws

 **Queens:**

Lionfang- ginger she-cat with brown stripes and orange eyes

 **Kits:**

Pumpkinkit- orange tabby she-kit with lighter spirals one either side of her torso and orange eyes

Smokeykit- brown-grey tabby tom with orange eyes

 **Elders:**

none


	2. Chapter 1

Lush bushes and underbrush passed by in a blur of dark green as Larkpaw wove through the weeping willows and twisted ash trees, a grey rodent just meters before him. The bright sunlight casted long shadows across the forest floor, making any flowers scattered around dance when the light hit them. The shade the trees provided were dark, any creature able to hide within its depths without being seen.

Yet, there were blue eyes illuminated in the shadows of the trees, watching Larkpaw with interest. The young apprentice pounced, closing the rest of the distance by landing on the small creature. He bit down into the back of its neck, snapping it, efficiently killing his prey. The blue-eyed warrior stepped out from the dark depths of the underbrush.

"Larkpaw, good catch," Smallcry meowed, making her presence known. The tom puffed up, dropping his catch to turn towards his mentor. "Your form and timing have improved." She continued her praise.

"T-thank you, Smallcry. You're teaching me well." Smallcry nodded in agreement, appreciating Larkpaw's words. Larkpaw picked up the mouse and trotted off toward camp, Smallcry following. It was quite a walk to get back to their camp, since they were deep in the forest, but once the rocky cave with marshland lying behind it came into view, the two slowed their pace. Even though there were no other clans to compete with anymore, there were still guards at the entrance of the camp. Better safe than sorry.

The two dipped their heads in greeting to the warriors, Sandtrail and Frostpool, earning a flick of Sandtrail's tail in response.

Strolling into camp, Larkpaw made his way over and dropped off his kill into the pile of birds and mice. It was steadily growing along with the apprentices, a good sign that they were improving and providing for the clan. MarshClan was small, but that didn't stop them from daily hunts. It was best to keep a stock prepared.

Larkpaw made his way to the apprentices den, which was just a simple bush dragged into the cave for more cover. There were lots of makeshift dens, piles of dirt, moss, and shrubs to make dens inside the cave. It was the most ideal place, having a small pool of water running in for the medicine cats and cover from whatever other predators that lived in the forest by the marshland their clan owned.

Two tiny kits came running out from the back of cave, a blur of orange and grey passing by the lazing warriors. The two jumped at Larkpaw in a surprise attack, giving their greatest battle cries. Laughing, Larkpaw tumbled to the ground as the two kits viciously attacked him. "Aaah! Please stop! I can't handle how strong you two have gotten!" He pleaded. The little tom Smokeykit stopped, and jumped off of the apprentice. Pumpkinkit refused to give up though, she wanted her "prey" dead. She continued to nip at Larkpaw's neck, and firmly held him down with all of her weight. It wasn't much, but Larkpaw liked to pretend he couldn't get up each time the two kits decided to play.

Pumpkinkit continued to paw at Larkpaw's neck then flank, pretending she was clawing him, while Smokeykit pounced on Larkpaw's head, nipping at his ears. The apprentices concealed his giggles, and wailed about how much it hurt. Smokeykit abruptly stopped.

"Pumpkinkit, come on! Mom said we get to try fresh kill today! Hurry up!" Smokeykit then ran off back into the depths of the cave, where in the mossy covered nursery Lionfang awaited. Pumpkinkit made her final move, a swipe to Larkpaw's face, before hopping off and speeding after her brother. Larkpaw got up, shaking off the dust that coated his brown pelt, not that it was noticeable.

He was slightly disappointed he didn't have time to converse with the kits, since they always had stories to tell of their imaginary travels. The two were always speeding around camp, so it couldn't be helped. The poor warriors though, having to deal with the two rambunctious kittens. Pumpkinkit and Smokeykit, as soon as they were able to leave the nursery, were all over the camp, constantly climbing on things and cats. Some of the older warriors would snap at them, and Larkpaw would usually jump to their defence. They're just kits. Larkpaw couldn't help but feel sympathy for the warriors as well, for there were still plenty of raccoons and even foxes to fight off in their territory. Being in camp was their safe haven, where everyone could relax and laze around while the sunlight peaked through the trees, warming the ground of the cave for them all. Thinking of sleeping after a long hunt, Larkpaw grew tired.

As soon as Larkpaw went to go lay down, a sleek grey apprentice, Jaypaw, came running into the cave heading right for him as soon as their eyes locked. Jaypaw's dark blue eyes were blown wide with excitement, and there was a skip in his step. Shortening all distance between the two, Larkpaw stood close to the young grey tom with interest and nudged him with his paw. The tom reacted quickly, his head snapping back toward his friend.

"Larkpaw!" he hissed. "I have exciting news!"

"What happened?" Larkpaw asked, only to be met with silence. Jaypaw stared off towards the entrance once again, looking directly at the guards, Brightpaw, and some grey she-cat with bright green eyes. Everyone else in the camp came to notice the newcomer, for the guards made a scene of it. Brightpaw stood by proudly next to the hesitant she-cat while Sandtrail and Frostpool were both puffed up and growling. The few warriors not out on patrol all stood up, watching the unknown she-cat and Brightpaw with caution. Lionfang kept her kits from speeding out of the nursery to see the new cat while Sandtrail ran over to the leader's den by the Highledge. Soon Canarystar came stalking out, her mate Sandtrail right behind her. As soon as Jaypaw saw his leader, he rushed over to his sister's side.

"What's going on?" Canarystar spoke, addressing the two apprentices that stood by the unknown she-cat, asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

Jaypaw impatiently bounced on his paws, clearly nervous now. "W-we uh, we found this kittypet, she ran away from her house and was lost, so we decided to bring her here to join the clan!"

Canarystar's bright yellow eyes narrowed and darkened, a sign she was not pleased. She looked over the pair of siblings, and her eyes landed on the suddenly indifferent she-cat.

"What is your name?" she demanded, stalking closer to the three young cats.

"My name is Lucy," the grey she-cat answered, holding her ground in a surprising show of confidence. "And I would like to join your clan. I want to be free how you all are, but I know I cannot survive on my own."

The rest of the clan seemed uneasy, it wasn't often that a kittypet would show up. In fact, the moons they lived there they hadn't seen a single one. They thought they were far from the two-legs. Apparently not, because a she-cat was here in camp that used to live with them.

Canarystar stared at Lucy, then glanced around at her warriors, her face unreadable. Larkpaw could tell his mother was searching for something, maybe someone. The rest of the cats joined in looking around at one another, a restless feeling crashing over everyone in waves. Canarystar flicked her tail twice, before circling around the two apprentices and Lucy. She then settled in front of the three, sitting down while her tail curled neatly around her paws.

"Lucy…" she started, eyes scanning her face and her head held high. "You may stay with MarshClan for the time being. I must speak with Silverstrike, Eaglewing, and Sandtrail before welcoming you into our clan." Canarystar meowed, her voice deep and showing both that of a wise and caring cat. "Nightripple, you must stay by Lucy's side till I reach a decision." Canarystar called out, bellowing orders to her warriors. "Smallcry, you take over guarding for Sandtrail." With a flick of her tail as she stood up and walked off back to her den, Sandtrail following. Murmurs were spread throughout the cats in camp, and Larkpaw watched as Nightripple walked up to the apprentices and Lucy, nodding her head in a signal for Lucy to follow her over to the sunny area of the cave. Clearly, they were just going to lay down in the sun and doze off till any decisions were made. Larkpaw went up to his friends. "Hey guys…"

Jaypaw shook off his embarrassment from being part of the center of attention just moments earlier. "Ahaha… well that was the exciting news I was going to share with you, Larkpaw! Brightpaw and I went out for some extra training and we found Lucy and… here we are!" Jaypaw explained, summing up what just happened. He still looked nervous, his eyes flickering back and fourth between the pair that just walked off and Larkpaw.

"I'm going to take some food to Nightripple and Lucy, I'll talk with you later, Larkpaw," Brightpaw muttered, staring off in the two she-cats direction before trotting off toward the fresh kill pile and grabbing a bird and mouse to take to the dark warrior and pretty kittypet.

"Do you think your mom will let Lucy join?" Jaypaw asked, catching Larkpaw's attention. Larkpaw looked at his friend and shrugged, an unpleasant look on his face. He wasn't close with his mother, Canarystar, for he was part of her unwanted litter from when she lived with the former three clans. She always kept her distance and leader stance around him and Sparrowpaw. Canarystar rarely ever showed she cared deeply for the siblings, but from Larkpaw's observation it was obvious she truly cared about the well-being of other cats and was always willing to help.

"I'm not sure. She might but I don't know how her mate and deputy will feel about it." Larkpaw meowed. "Let's just go lay down till Silverstrike comes back with his patrol." Jaypaw nodded and the two went off to the apprentices den and curled up together on their moss beds, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
